


Starry-Eyed Magpie

by attackstance



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Cock Worship, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: A bid of moral support for his best friend becomes a turning point in Mark Lee’s life.





	Starry-Eyed Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Sporty porn. Highly self-indulgent.

“Oh, hey, you can come to the meet with me!”

One leg shoved inside his jeans and a hoodie sagging around his neck, Lucas Wong makes Mark Lee an offer that alters the course of his young freshman life.

Neither of them realize the gravity of this moment then and there. Mark’s reaction is a delayed blink, eyes heavy after hours pretending to process his scribbled anthropology notes. “The meet?”

Lucas nods.

“Who’re we meeting?

“No, not – ugh.” Lucas manages a full sentence once he’s successfully zipped his pants. “The wrestling meet? Us against Northern State? I’ve been talking about it since the spirit rally! I only caught them on TV back home, but now I can bulk up a little and try out for the …”

Unless it’s the men’s soccer team, Mark habitually forgets their school’s athletics division exists. Even as Lucas shares his passion, wild flourishes of his arms Mark instinctively shrinks away from, Mark’s brain is pouring the information out like stale decaf brew.

“Oh. Nah, I’m good,” Mark answers and nestles back into his bed, already back to struggling with his notebook.

Lucas frowns at him. “Why not? You don’t have shit to do tonight.”

It’s true, Mark’s Friday evenings have been embarrassingly vacant since the start of the semester – he’s wholly committed to avoiding wild parties until spring semester – but he doesn’t need to _hear_ it thrown at him. “So? Maybe I like studying.” A terrible lie. “Wrestling’s seriously boring anyway. Can’t we go somewhere else? Ooh, like the tropical smoothie –!“

“We go to the smoothie shack _every_ Friday, man. C’mon!” Lucas falls to his knees beside Mark’s bed, hands clasped and giant brown eyes freakishly large. “Be a pal. Support my dream. I’d do it for you…probably. Uh, I mean, definitely! Unless it’s hockey. You’re ass at hockey. And tennis. And volleyball, uhhh bowling, mini golf, Monopoly –“

“All right! Jeez,” Mark tosses his notebook at Lucas’ face for a satisfying smack. “I’ll freaking go, just so you won’t be the only dork cheering for them,” he sneers, already off the bed and throwing on yesterday’s outfit.

Lucas snorts. “You’ve never seen our team. We’ll probably have to fight for seats, those stands’ll be so packed.”

The stands are not packed.

“Shut it,” Lucas grumbles under the peals of Mark’s cackles. Ten minutes before the meet is scheduled to begin and, other than them, there are five other attendees scattered around the home side of the stands. Most look as disinterested as Mark feels.

“It’s because it’s the first meet of the semester.” Lucas gives the other spectators a disappointed pout. Most of them are clicking at their phones, distracted and dry. “When we make it to national level, everyone’ll show up.”

“For sure,” Mark agrees, full-on sarcasm.

“Hey, you better come to all my competitions when I make the team.”

Mark raises his palm, “Only if you get me pre-game smoothies,” and Lucas signs the contract with a high-five.

Despite his initial resistance, Mark actually tries to get into the sport once the meet officially starts. Lucas is animated beside him, pointing out the top wrestlers on their team and their stats as the first match begins. From where they’re seated, Mark can only see the back of the team’s heads when they’re introduced so he commits nothing to memory, but he nods anyway for Lucas’ sake.

Lucas hadn’t boasted about their team for nothing, surprisingly. Eastern State dominates the first three matches easily and even Mark is applauding along with Lucas by the end of the fourth – the first few only had Lucas’ seal clapping. Mark isn’t fully invested in spectating the sport yet, but it damn sure beats studying about linguistic anthropology.

It isn’t until the fifth match that Mark’s world is tilted off axis. The announcer introduces a wrestler from one of the higher weight classes, Daniel Kang, and the stands bray with excitement. Mark can see his profile when he trots out to the mat, the scruffy brown hair and chubby cheeks, the built torso and round ass that could crush a walnut. Nothing in particular to set him apart from the other wrestlers.

Then Daniel faces the home section with a cheerful wave to his sparse public and Mark’s jaw unhinges from his skull.

By the oversight of Daniel’s skintight [singlet](https://i.imgur.com/Lu1rnUY.jpg?1), Mark is treated to a heart-stopping eyeful of the ridiculously massive bulge packed between Daniel’s thighs. Mark rubs his eyes, shakes his head just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating, but the bulge doesn’t shrink to human size when he refocuses, somehow soft yet still thick enough to threaten the singlet’s elasticity, still long enough to sort of… _coil_ loosely until it’s precariously trapped against Daniel’s thick thigh.

“Dude…,” is the first comment Mark makes once he lifts his chin off the floor. “Is that _real?_ ”

“Hnh?” Lucas follows Mark’s gaze with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, no, ‘course not. It’s just a dye job. You can’t see his roots?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Not the hair, his…um…” A word shy of embarrassing himself, Mark realizes there’s no delicate way to point another guy’s crotch, not without sounding like a pervert. “Like, his…y’know, the…between… _y’know!”_

Lucas stares blankly and Mark gets frustrated. How can Lucas _not_ notice when it’s so obvious, so eye-catching, so humongous? Even worse, none of the other spectators are thrown off by the lewd display when Mark surveys the gym, no aghast murmurs or shielded eyes. Surely Mark can’t be the only one surprised to see some guy’s giant wang ready to burst out of its spandex wrapping.

He leans close to whisper in Lucas’ ear, cheeks pink. “Okay, so you _really_ don’t see his…his junk?”

Lucas recoils from Mark with a scandalized gasp. “Creep! Why’re you staring at his junk?!” And Lucas’ obnoxiously deep voice travels like a cruise ship horn, Mark’s got several suspicious glares on him and his bright red face doesn’t clear his name any. He tries to cover Lucas’ flapping mouth, but Lucas palms his face and shoves him back easily. “Quit trying to make wrestling horny, you’re ruining the match! We can talk about dicks later if you want.”

Mark shrinks in his seat and hides his burning ears behind his shoulders. The referee’s whistle signals the start of the match and thankfully all attention returns to the mat. Daniel and his opponent are already grappling for each other’s waists, heels dug into the mat to keep stable. Mark tries to focus on anything except _that_ , like how deftly Daniel avoids swipes for his legs or how easily he hefts his opponent off the ground. If everyone else can ignore the national monument hidden in Daniel’s uniform then damn it, so can he.

…but God, is it difficult. Daniel drops his opponent to the ground, pinned with his waist hovering over his opponent’s face, and Mark wonders how the poor guy can breathe with a face smothered in crotch. Daniel wins the match, climbs to his feet and pumps his fist toward the stands with giddy hops on his toes. Mark’s eyes bob up and down, following the heavy bounce of Daniel’s nuts with every jump.

The obsession doesn’t end there.

Before tonight, Mark wouldn’t have considered ogling guys like choice cuts, but it’s like he can’t curb the addiction now. A switch was flipped, common decency was lost, and by the end of the final match, Mark has Eastern State’s wrestling team ordered by the size of their bulges – Daniel _far_ far ahead of the competition. He’s lucky Lucas is too enthralled with Eastern’s sweeping victory to question his sudden silence – he’s pretty sure the first word out of his mouth would be “dick” if Lucas asked.

“Man, that was awesome!” Lucas rattles Mark by the shoulders as they file out of the gym. “Seeing it on TV’s got nothing on sitting front row. You were into it too, right? Don’t lie.”

Mark awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. It counts if he was into certain parts of it, right? “Eh, it was all right. Could’ve been worse.”

Lucas sports a pleased smile. “Knew it. Now you’re gonna be hooked just like me.”

Those words curse Mark for the rest of the night. He’s wide awake and staring into the darkness of their dorm room, mind plagued with vivid, high definition images Daniel’s dick, Daniel’s dick, _Daniel’s dick_ –

The worst part is, Mark doesn’t know what to do with those images. He’s not repulsed – he was forced to accept his aggressive bisexuality after an embarrassing crush on Lucas in high school – and he’s not jealous – he’s pretty happy with his size, especially after comparing with other guys in the locker room. He might be a little horny, but he’s _always_ a little horny, and Daniel would still be smoking hot without the trouser anaconda so it doesn’t count.

The best reason he comes up with is that he’s just a little dumbstruck, a little curious, the same way he’d react if he saw someone with a missing finger, a glass eye, a third leg…

…huh.

Once he gets the novelty of Daniel’s dick out of his system, he’ll be back to normal.

Luck is apparently on his side because after that Friday, Daniel Kang is suddenly around _every_ corner on campus. He’s working at the café when Mark slogs in for a breakfast burrito, whistling while he grinds coffee beans. He’s sitting in the front row of Mark’s anthropology lecture diligently taking notes. He’s bumping into Mark with a distracted apology as they pass each other in the tutoring center.

Suddenly all the times Lucas told Mark his head is lodged up his ass make sense. How has he never noticed Daniel before?

With a sudden wealth of Daniel exposure at his disposal on the campus shuttle, in the dining hall, across from each other on the quad, Mark is always wide-eyed and focused on the swing between Daniel’s legs. “You got this, my guy,” he encourages himself with a fist pump as he studies and memorizes the shape, the girth, the length of Daniel’s soft bulge. He learns that Daniel tucks his extra inches into his right pant leg on hot days, that he readjusts himself twice the usual amount when he’s wearing skinny jeans, that he absentmindedly fondles his nuts when he’s reading something difficult – the appreciative kind of fondling with no goal in mind, Mark totally gets that.

By next week, Daniel Kang’s bulge is a tattoo inside Mark’s eyelids. He could sculpt it blindfolded, point it out in a police line-up. It stars as the heroine in his dreams, he compares it to every PornHub dick he’s ever seen, he hasn’t been able to eat a sausage link in _days_ because all he sees is Daniel’s dick, Daniel’s dick, _Daniel’s dick_ –

…aaand he’s right back where he started.

Somehow, something _no one_ could’ve predicted, obsessing over every detail of Daniel’s bulge only made Mark _more_ curious. He wants to acquaint all five of his senses with it – how does it look unclothed and stiff? What does it taste like, smell like, feel like in Mark’s hand? How much do Daniel’s nuts shrink in the cold? What sensitive spots would make Daniel croon?

Lying on his bed Thursday afternoon, Mark reaches into his boxers to palm his own soft dick, but he knows it’s not the same. He loves his own dick, always will, but it’s not _Daniel’s_ , doesn’t have the same weight, heat Daniel’s would, and Mark is a little frustrated. None of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t gone to that wrestling meet, and now he’s full of unanswered questions and unfulfilled motives.

“Agh, what do you want from me?!” he shouts to the ceiling as he sits up.

“Uh…” Standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room, Lucas juts a hesitant thumb toward the door. “Just…wanted to know if you want anything while I’m out.”

Mark stares blankly, having forgotten he isn’t alone. “Oh. Um, yeah, maybe. Where you headed?”

“Fitness center,” Lucas answers while shrugging his gym bag over his shoulder. “Some guys on the wrestling team are gonna show us the ropes, probably scout out some new members. No way I’m missing that.”

“Is Daniel gonna be there?!” Mark asks, excitement spread over his face. Lucas raises his eyebrows and Mark dials back. “I mean…heh, y’know. Not that I like, care or whatever. But is he?”

Lucas doesn’t press him, thankfully. He shrugs. “Don’t know. Should be, though. He’s half the reason anyone’s showing up.”

In a flash, Mark is off the bed and rolling into the t-shirt and shorts he wears for soccer. “I’m coming with! Just gimme a sec.”

“Jeez, you’re still into that guy’s junk? Still don’t see the big deal.”

Mark trips over his loose shoelaces and Lucas giggles. “Wh-what?” Mark pulls face out of the carpet and glances up at Lucas with a blush that couldn’t be more damning. “I’m not – why do you even remember – I’m just like, super into wrestling now!”

Lucas snorts. “Yeah, since you saw Daniel.”

“Just…shut it,” Mark grumbles and follows Lucas out the door.

The crowd in the fitness center is about as thin as Mark expected. Six members of the wrestling team are decked out in full gear near the mats with maybe nine students gathered around them. Exuberant Lucas barrels his way to the front easily with Mark swinging from his bag. Among the six wrestlers, Daniel is standing tall in the back and joking around with a teammate. Mark can’t even see his lower half yet he’s already salivating, antsy for another glimpse of Daniel in spandex.

The captain is saying things that might be important. Lucas hangs onto every word while Mark slouches, waiting for the speech to end. The team splits them up to practice, two students to a wrestler, which _would_ be a great opportunity for Mark to hang back and ogle Daniel to his heart’s content, except there’s an uneven number of students and Daniel offers to practice one-on-one and _of course_ he gets first pick and chooses –

“Him!” Daniel points to Mark. An easy grin stretches his plump cheeks wide.

Mark’s eyebrows are high, feet filled with lead, but he stumbles forward after an encouraging shove from Lucas. “This is your chance, man!” Lucas whispers and shoots him a thumbs-up, somehow missing the explosion of panic on his best friend’s face.

Mark didn’t want to wrestle at all, much less in a one-on-one session with the object of his recent obsession. He isn’t prepared, he doesn’t know how his body will react seeing _it_ up close or, God almighty, accidentally brushing against it. Daniel seems so much wider up close, shoulders broad and bare, chest plump with dark pink nipples framed by his singlet straps, ass packed taut and perky in his uniform with the lines of his overworked jockstrap showing. The guy is good-looking as fuck and Mark isn’t his brightest in the presence of temptation.

They claim a mat and Daniel faces him with a friendly smile. Mark holds his gaze firm while they exchange greetings, shoulders and above _only_. Restraint is the only way he’ll survive this. “All righty. Since you’re here, I’m guessing you know the basics, yeah?” Daniel asks.

An awkward few seconds pass before Mark clears his throat, answers, “Uh, yeah, the basics! Yeah, I know all of them like, all the basics stuff and…stuff. Yeah.”

Amusement blends into Daniel’s smile. “Riiight. Well, just in case, how ‘bout I show you anyway? How’s your stance?”

With Daniel’s patient guidance, Mark learns the proper stance to take when beginning a wrestling match, hunched over with his feet shoulder-width apart and a sportsmanly clap of hands with Daniel. Their faces are closer together, Mark’s neck stiff from keeping his eyes above water, and Daniel’s small eyes narrow after a minute’s scrutiny.

“I…know you from somewhere,” he states.

Mark’s jaw locks. “Uhhhh…heh, y-you do? You sure?” he asks, following with an incriminatingly uneasy laugh.

Daniel purses his lips as he thinks. “I swear I’ve seen you around school. Yeah…yeah, a lot of times, now that I’m thinking.” His lips form a playful tilted smirk. “How’s it look up close? Nice, right?”

Waist deep in a pool of shame and guilt, Mark groans and covers his bright red face. He’s a creep now, just like Lucas said. “Oh my God, oh my God. I’m so sorry, dude, seriously, like – it wasn’t like I _wanted_ to, but it was – after I saw – I-I was gonna stop, honest! Like, I don’t know. I don’t know! I wasn’t stalking you like some creepo, though. I just saw you around all the time and like, of course I _had_ to look…uh, no, wait, what I meant was –“

“Woah, hey, chill, chill.” Daniel intervenes before Mark can hyperventilate, raising his palms in a show of passivity. ”It’s no biggie, really. I don’t mind my nuts having a secret admirer. It’s totally a compliment or something, right?” Daniel scratches his head and frowns. “I mean, the rest of me’s pretty nice too, don’t get me wrong. Just, people don’t usually notice _that_ part.”

Mark’s face scrunches with disbelief, then he remembers having the only pair of wandering eyes at the wrestling meet. “But…why?”

Daniel shrugs. “Dunno. Part of this golden boy curse, I guess.” At Mark’s puzzled expression, Daniel checks around and spies a staff member walking by with a pile of water bottles teetering in his arms. “Here, watch.” With a disturbing amount of nonchalance, Daniel shoves the man to the ground and sends the bottles rolling out of reach.

“Euahh! You asshole! Why the fuck did you…?!” The man’s tirade starts strong but fizzles out once he looks into Daniel’s charming face. Like magic, his anger fades into a sheepish smile. “O-oh, oh gosh. I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you. I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

“Nah, it was my bad,” Daniel apologizes and crouches down to help the man gather his lost water bottles. While he does, the two of them chatter like fast friends, Daniel’s toothy smile even getting a laugh or two out of the bewitched staff member. He leaves with a cheerful wave to Daniel, nearly dropping his bottles again for the effort.

Mark watches him go, then turns his shock on Daniel. “Yooo, what the fuck just happened?”

Daniel shrugs. “A curse, like I said. No matter what I do, everyone thinks I’m a perfect guy. It’s why no one sees this.” Daniel gestures below his waist. Mark doesn’t bite the figurative worm. “I guess it’s uh…not all that attractive to most people. Or normal.”

In a vacuum, Mark sees the sense behind Daniel’s answer, except, “So if no one else sees it, what makes me so different?”

Daniel steps closer and looms over Mark with a cheeky smile. “Gee, I dunno. If everyone else thinks it’s weird-looking, why’re you all heart-eyes for my dick?”

Mark leans away, feeling unjustly accused at the implication. “Hey, I’m _not_ into it like that! Nah, no way. It’s gotta be something else.”

Daniel sighs. “Still crazy in denial, eh?”

Quicker than Mark can evade, Daniel swoops down and snags his leg, using momentum to tip Mark flat on his back. “Hey, what the – _oof!”_ It doesn’t hurt, but Daniel’s solid weight on top of him knocks the wind from his lungs.

For a moment of unencumbered ignorance, Mark doesn’t realize the position they’re in, Daniel’s tall body wedged between his spread legs, devilishly cheerful face hovering above his, elbows flanking his shoulders caging him in.

Then Daniel moves, just the slightest push of his hips, and Mark _feels_. Lined from the notch of his thigh to just beneath his sternum, half-hard and grinding leisurely into his belly, Mark gets his first touch of Daniel’s incredible cock. He thinks he’s hallucinating, _no way_ something this size is real, but the heat searing into his skin tells no lies, a thickness dwarfing Mark’s average size twice over, balls that hang low and cover Mark’s from sight.

His shock is broken by Daniel’s concerned voice. “Breathe, please? You’re freaking me out.”

He’s reminded that he and Daniel aren’t secluded from the rest of the world, that Daniel is lazily dry humping him for the entire fitness center to see. He squirms under Daniel’s weight, an unconscious delight to his own growing boner, and hisses, “Dude, c-can’t we do this somewhere else?”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Relax. Didn’t you hear what I just told you? Look around.”

Mark surveys the groups training around them, the students jogging on treadmills and lifting weights. Not a single one is eyeballing them with the shock they deserve. When he matches eyes with Lucas a couple mats away, Lucas shoots him a standard thumbs-up and goes back to perfecting his grapples.

Mark’s brow crinkles. “They…they really aren’t seeing this.”

Daniel laughs, warm breath over Mark’s lips. “Sick, right? I could fuck you right here and nobody’d say shit.”

Mark pales and shakes his head – as hot as it sounds from Daniel’s mouth, Mark’s never had anything wider than a few experimental fingers up his rear. “W-wait, are you seriously insane? No way that’s fitting –“

“Hey, hey, I was just saying I _could_ , not that I was gonna,” Daniel explains, gently patting Mark’s head until his color comes back. “You’re nowhere near ready and – wait, you _are_ onboard with all this, right? Like, you want to fuck?”

Mark’s first instinct is to shout a vehement “Hell no!” because being impaled by something thicker than his arm sounds like an early death sentence…

…and yet, his dick is mad hard despite the terror jitterbugging up and down his legs, Daniel’s face is pulled in a pleading pout at complete odds with the monstrous schlong leaving a depression on Mark’s stomach, and Mark’s heart drums an erratic tempo at the prospect of finally, _finally_ seeing Daniel unclothed.

“Guh,” he answers.

Daniel hums and rises on his knees. Mark tries to cover his eyes before they’re assaulted by the outline of Daniel’s statuesque boner, but they still catch a flash of the white jockstrap nearly stretched up to Daniel’s chest. “Still thinking about it, huh? My bad, I didn’t realize. That’s cool! Just thought since you kept looking– that’s cool.”

A hand rings his wrist and smoothly pulls him to his feet. Daniel is grinning again when Mark looks, a bit hopeful and always friendly. “Just let me know, yeah? You know where to find me.”

After a clap of Mark’s shoulder, Daniel is jogging for the locker room with the other boys. The training session is already over and Mark is left with a tent in his shorts he has to hunch over to hide. He finds a chair near the entrance and waits for Lucas to finish changing, waits for his boiling blood to cool over. The phantom press of Daniel’s large body on his still plucks his nerve endings, the proposition of having his half-virgin ass mangled beyond recognition still echoing in his ears.

Damn it, touching Daniel’s dick was supposed to answers all his question, not give him more problems!

Some of the wrestlers pass Mark by on the way, Daniel among them. He spots Mark’s conspicuously hunched form and shouts, “Markie! Catch!” Mark reacts just in time to catch the ball Daniel lobs at him. “So you’ll think of me!”

Mark checks the ball out after Daniel leaves and sees it’s a wad of fabric. Warm, damp and stretched to the point of ripping, Mark unrolls Daniel’s freshly used jockstrap, holding it up like a priceless treasure.

“Oh my God,” he murmurs, breathless. Nothing knows the breadths and contours of a man’s sacred parts like a jock. The secrets it could tell…

“That’s _not_ what I think it is.” A deep voice beside Mark makes him jump and hide the precious length of cloth behind is back. It’s too late, Lucas has already seen and shakes his head with the appropriate amount of disappointment – a lot.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!”

“Man, college made you so weird.” Lucas doesn’t even listen to Mark’s bogus explanation as they leave.

Once he’s alone in his room, Daniel’s offer is all Mark can think about, and after twenty minutes of intense deliberation, Mark makes his decision.

Coincidentally, in that same twenty minutes, Mark is also brutally beating his meat.

The moment Lucas heads out for his tutoring gig, Mark fishes Daniel’s jockstrap out of his pocket. “This is super weird,” he tells the empty room. It’s even weirder for Daniel to give him permission, egg on his new obsessive streak.

Shame doesn’t stop Mark from smothering the bottom half of his face into the fabric and taking a lengthy drag. A depraved shudder rolls down his back at the odor clogging his nose, rich and heavy, so manly and unique it must belong to Daniel. Mark’s eyes roll back and a coarse groan escapes his lips as he takes more greedy whiffs, clouds his world with heady musk until Daniel is all around him.

He lays back on his bed, one hand covering his face with the jock, the other sneaking into his shorts to fist his full cock. He doesn’t bother with lotion, he won’t last long at all, but he fucks into his fist slow and smooth, chest rising high and sinking as the scent of Daniel’s cock floods his lungs.

“Daniel…,” he moans and his tongue swipes the damp material. He can taste Daniel too, the salty tang of sweat is pungent. He takes a clump of the jock into his mouth and then more, biting down a mouthful and soaking in the raw flavor. His cock throbs with every swipe of his tongue, thighs quivering with anticipation for the real thing. The pace of his hand betrays his attempt at patience, stroking wildly as Mark’s imagination runs hectic. A jockstrap isn’t enough for him when he could have his mouth and hands on the real thing. A jockstrap won’t ruin him like Daniel promised to, won’t let him feel every intimate inch of Daniel’s giant cock.

Mark’s drawn-out groan is muffled when he cums hard in his shorts, coating his hand in spunk and leaving his boxers wet to the touch. He tosses the jock into the corner of the room and stares at the ceiling, winded from the most powerful orgasm his hand has ever given him. In the fog condensed around his brain, only one thing is clear:

Mark has an intense need.

Finding Daniel the next day is the same as always – Mark isn’t on the hunt but there, sitting at a library study table with a storm of notes around him is Daniel. He looks fresh out of bed, fluffy hair and puffy lips, thick Eastern State sweater and peach-printed pajamas. Half his attention is in a textbook and the rest on a colorful mobile game.

He flinches when Mark drops into the seat next to him, spilling some of his bottled latte down his chin. “Shit.” He wipes his face with his sleeve. “Bro, you scared the hell outta me.”

“My bad,” Mark apologizes with a nervous rub of his neck. “Uh, so…you do remember me, right?”

Daniel humors him with a smile. “You mean do I remember yesterday? Of course.”

“Eh…ehehe, yeah, that was…yeah.” Coherent thoughts keep coming out of Mark’s mouth in the form of panicked giggles. Sentences don’t seem as workable as they were two minutes ago. “So, like, I know you’re like, busy and whatever. But – y’know how you said, um…yesterday, that like, you wanted to…y’know, like. Stuff. Um. With me. If I was into it. Which I am! Unless you changed your mind, which is totally fine and whatever, I just thought you’d–“

Mark’s spiel cuts short in a cough when Daniel thumps his back with a heavy hand. “Breathe. Seriously.” His smile broadens at the pink shade of Mark’s cheeks. “I’m psyched you’re onboard, though. I was horny as shit after yesterday, you don’t even know.”

“Don’t bet on that,” Mark mumbles and immediately regrets his big mouth when Daniel becomes giddy.

“Ooh-hoo, wait wait, did you use my jock? You did, huh?” Daniel gives Mark’s shoulder a few playful slaps. “C’mon, tell me.”

“N-no! I mean – you gave it to me!” Mark sinks down in his chair and covers his face.

Daniel tugs him upright and throws an arm over his shoulder. “I sure did. Made it easier for you since you playing my cute lil’ stalker all week.” Mark tries to protest justly being called a stalker, but Daniel keeps going. “It’s kinda hot in a weird way. Like, I’m getting boned up thinking about you getting off on my jock.”

He tugs Mark closer and his smile loses its playful edge. “Wanna see?”

 _Yes_ , Mark desperately wants to see, but he checks around and remembers they’re in a library, and not even the secluded corner where the part-time student workers make-out. The woman working the front desk is right behind them, students are walking in and out of the entrance in plain view. “R-right here? Really?”

“Ah, Mark. You still don’t get what being the golden boy means.” Daniel releases Mark to hook his thumbs into pajamas and boldly shoves them down his hips. His hand fishes between his thighs and Mark’s equilibrium lurches as he lays eyes on the biggest dick he’s ever seen.

It’s unfathomable, the kind of size he’s only seen in fantasy porn and cheesy photoshop edits. He goes dizzy for a moment and has to pinch his thigh to keep from passing out. Not even half hard it’s long enough to droop over Daniel’s wrist, thick enough that Daniel’s burly hand has to _squeeze_ to circle. The head is blunt and wide, the length is a shade or two darker than the rest of Daniel’s skin.

“Woah…” Mark can’t keep the awe from saturating his voice. His eyes are round and sparkling, eyebrows up to his hairline and jaw slack. He already knew it’d be a sight to remember, but he still wishes he’d brought a high-end camera to capture every perfect detail. “It’s so…wow…”

Daniel is pleased and just a little bashful from Mark’s open admiration, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. “You like it, huh?” he asks with the slightest wag of his steadily hardening dick. It’s too heavy to move much, which makes Mark’s lower stomach tighten with ambiguous need.

“Dude, are you kidding me? Yeah, it’s…fucking huge.” A little _too_ huge, actually. While his dick is with the idea of being broken in half, his brain is all about self-preservation.

The show of fear on his face changes Daniel from cheeky to attentive at once. “C’mon, don’t clam up on me.” His thumb smooths the wrinkle in Mark’s brow. “We can do whatever you can handle. No pressure, no rush. Baby steps.”

Mark calms considerably and nods. “Baby steps.” Since Daniel is letting him set the pace, Mark asks for what he’s wanted since the wrestling meet. “So…can I like, touch it sometime?”

Daniel brightens. “Now is sometime?”

Mark’s tunnel vision on Daniel’s crotch doesn’t stop him from remembering they’re in a library, in public. He ducks his head. “I mean _later._ ”

“Mark, I’ve had my dick out for ten minutes now. No one gives a shit.” Daniel angles his dick so it’s flat on his stomach. It almost reaches the lettering of his sweater. “Well? Don’t be shy.”

After a fierce battle between his sense of modesty and his libido, two quick surveys of the vacant space around their table, a deep breath, Mark _finally_ has his hands around Daniel’s cock.

Heat is the first thing Mark notes. Daniel’s cock is hot to the touch and it soaks into Mark’s skin, making his palms moist after only a moment. Mark’s hands aren’t nearly the size of Daniel’s and he needs both of them to cover Daniel’s girth, even more if he wants to cover the length. He wets his top lip and strokes, from the middle to the broad tip and all the way down to the thick base, appraising every generous inch Daniel has to offer.

Daniel’s gets harder in Mark’s grasp, heavier. “You’re killing me,” Daniel whines and shifts in his chair so he’s closer to Mark, giving him easier access.  He’s more sensitive than Mark, he twitches and throbs as Mark traces the veins crawling under his skin and swipes a thumbpad under his purpling cockhead, and Mark wonders if that’s a quality of his size or the lack of action his frightening cock gets. Either way, Mark enjoys the quiet hitches and huffs of Daniel’s breath and seeks them out with teasingly slow strokes, the way he does himself. His fingernails skate up the underside, the heel of his palm circles the head, he reaches between Daniel’s thighs to massage his fat balls, and Daniel is a hulking wad of putty in his hands. Mark gets so into that he almost forgets they aren’t alone –

– then someone walks by their table and he freaks, trying to snatch his hands back. Daniel’s firm grip on his wrists keeps him from moving – or worse, damaging something – and he chuckles at Mark’s panic. “Relaaax~”

A student is meandering through aisles of books to their right. She pauses when she spies what she’s looking for on the top shelf and reaches for it in vain.

Daniel paints on a polite smile and calls out, “You need help?”

She turns to them and Mark becomes a statue, hoping her sight depends purely on movement. “Nope, I got it,” she chirps and hops on her toes to snag the spine of the book. “Thanks anyway,” she says as she passes them for the main desk.

Mark sighs deeply while Daniel laughs. “I keep telling you,” he says smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, _golden boy,_ ” Mark huffs. He has to get use to Daniel’s strange curse before it gives him a heart attack. He resumes his slow exploration of Daniel’s cock, trying for double-handed strokes until he notices something missing. “Um, do you have any lotion or something on you?”

Daniel shrugs. “Spit’s fine.”

Mark shrugs as well and leans over Daniel’s lap, letting a ball of saliva pool in his mouth before spitting it down Daniel’s cock. He strokes, glosses Daniel’s thickness until it shines in the fluorescent light. Daniel lets out a grunt so Mark does it again, another glob of spit that briefly stretches from his mouth to Daniel’s cock, and again until his mouth is dry and Daniel’s cock is slippery from base to tip. A surprising amount of precum suddenly gushes from the tip and speckles Mark’s moving hands. He looks up at Daniel’s guilty face.

“Uh, that was…kinda hot,” he admits with a sheepish grin.

Mark returns his grin and squeezes Daniel’s girth, satisfied when Daniel’s eyes shutter. Something about having a big guy at his mercy turns Mark on more than he thought possible, his jeans are becoming like sandpaper to his clothed dick. Daniel picks up on his discomfort and reaches for his lap, tugs down his zipper and yanks the button loose. Mark full-body jerks when Daniel’s hand grips his dick. He’s so fucking hard and Daniel’s wide hand covers him so well, squeezing his dick tight and firmly thumbing his reddened cockhead. Mark is just as weak as Daniel is, the dry handjob filling the library with his panted groans.

Mark finishes neatly over Daniel’s knuckles, but Daniel? He explodes with thick ropes of spunk shooting into the air, staining the edge of the table, his chest, sweet Jesus, his _face._ With every pulse of his cock in Mark’s, he releases another load and decorates his pleasure-gnarled face gooey and white, practically given himself the perfect facial. Mark is already spent and nearly busts another nut himself.

“Ah, shit,” Daniel grumbles when he comes back to his senses and pulls off his soiled sweater off to wipe his face clean. He doesn’t seem surprised by creaming his own face. Mark’s imagination wonders. “Whatever. I needed a shower anyway.” He faces Mark. “But you had fun though, right?”

With his lust temporarily sated, Mark’s modesty is back to chide him for exchanging brojobs in public. He shyly tucks himself back into his pants and mumbles, “Err, yeah. It was, like really.”

Daniel breaks out in a chipper grin. “Sweet. Then we can keep having fun, huh?”

The library is just the first step toward full acclimation of Daniel’s dick. The second step is an upcoming wrestling meet.

Since Mark has kept tight-lipped about his new arrangement with Daniel, Lucas doesn’t suspect anything when Mark parts ways at the entrance after the final match of the night, stumbling over some excuse about finding a missing shoelace. As soon as Lucas’ car is out of sight, Mark backpedals into the gym and beelines for the men’s locker room. On his phone, a messaging app preview flashes:

 

_Daniel Kang:_

  * _Now calling all groupies backstage!~_ ❤♥️❤♥️❤❤❤



_Received 8:52 PM_

The wrestling team doesn’t bother him as he sneaks into locker room, he’s either shorter or slimmer than the rest of them and worms around unseen. Daniel his sitting on the bench in front of his locker, swinging his headgear around thumb and giggling at a video of tussling cats on his phone. He hasn’t changed out of his singlet yet and Mark’s heart may be in for the rodeo of a lifetime.

Sensing Mark’s gaze, Daniel raises his blinding smile to greet him. “Hey! You didn’t text back. Was sure you left with your buddy already.” He jumps excitedly to his feet and the bouncing fabric between his legs begs for Mark’s attention. “Thanks for coming out to see us, by the way. Awesome turn-out tonight!”

Including him and Lucas, there were ten people in the stands. Mark doesn’t comment and gives Daniel solid high-five. “No problem!” Mark shouts over the din of shower sprays and slamming locker doors. “We had a lot of fun. You were a total monster out there.”

Daniel beams his brightest, shakes his brown bangs from his face. “Thanks. I’m usually not all that, but I’ve been pumped since our last meet.” He waggles his eyebrows. “S’like I got a good luck charm or something.”

Mark covers his mouth and coughs to hide a shy smile. The quick switch from cute to flirty is doing a number on his stomach. “Ah…heheh, so um…why’d you call me back here?”

Daniel shrugs. “I wanted to see you, maybe fool around. It’s been a couple days since the library, yeah?”

Two days, eight hours and thirty-three minutes – not that Mark’s been keeping time. “It has, huh?”

“I won’t lie,” Daniel starts with a subdued smirk. “I was kinda hoping seeing me in this would get you interested again. You can see everything when I’m wearing this, right?” A brazen hand slides down Daniel’s sculpted stomach, curling under his colossal bulge and jiggling it lewdly. “Is it working?”

Every hypnotic swing of Daniel’s bulge brings Mark’s throat closer to Saharan desert-levels of aridity. It doesn’t help that Daniel’s still recovering from his match, a sheen of sweat highlighting his pumped muscles, a pretty red hue over his cheeks and shoulders. Mark swallows around nothing. “Uhhh…I…maybe I….”

 “You look like you want something. Eh? _Ehhh?_ ”

Somewhere in the middle of Daniel’s goading, Mark’s knees are hitting the tiled floor hard. It smarts, but Mark barely notices with a lycra-wrapped gift looming over him, the same vision that haunted his daydreams weeks ago. Mark is sparkly eyed like a thief in front of his treasure, disbelieving that he could be so blessed, but the patient and pleased smile Daniel aims down at him is reassurance enough. Whatever doubts he had about the benefits of Daniel’s curse are gone. Someone trips over his ankle yet he doesn’t bat an eyelash.

Mark’s mouth is all around Daniel’s clothed cock, tracing the outline with his tongue, puffing hot breath along the coiling length, stretching lycra between his teeth, suckling around the head trapped against Daniel’s thigh. Daniel hardens under his fervent mouth and Mark follows its motion with sloppy kisses trailed along the underside, following where the singlet ends and Daniel’s jockstrap begins to stretch over it – until he _can’t_ follow any more. Trapped against his stomach, the tip of Daniel’s cock reaches higher than Mark’s mouth can reach, straining the jock to the limit.

The sound of fabric ripping hits Mark’s ears moments before he gets a stiff, fleshy thump on the cheek that’s sure to leave a bruise. Daniel’s jock is torn down the middle and his bare cock weighs down the bridge of Mark’s nose. “Jesus…”

“Shit, not another one,” Daniel grumbles and rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t get your eye, did I?”

Mark doesn’t give a shit about his stinging cheek when he’s got a boner in his shorts and a faceful of dick. This is what he’s been waiting for, the chance to map the entirety of Daniel’s massiveness until his tongue knows every vein and ridge by heart. He starts at the tip, angling it downward with his grip around the girthy middle and lapping up generous drools of precum, lips sticky and shiny and bitter. From teasing the tip of his tongue underneath the helmet to suckling and kissing down the side, Mark makes good on his word and acquaints his lips on every inch of Daniel’s dick.

Recalling their fun in the library, he locks eyes with Daniel while saliva pools in his mouth, letting its spill thickly down the tip of his tongue to roll down the topside of Daniel’s dick. The reaction is what he wants, Daniel breathing a curse, a seize of his perspiration-glossed chest, a harsh throb of his dick under Mark’s fingertips, Daniel’s hand finding Mark’s head and threading through his hair. It all backfires a bit – Daniel’s open pleasure excites Mark’s dick just the same.

“Mark Lee…Mark _fucking_ Lee,” Daniel groans while pulling the straps of his singlet off his shoulders, then ripping the useless shreds of his jock away and tossing it to the side. Another wrestler shrieks when it lands on his head. “How do you get to me so easily?”

Mark takes it as a compliment and keeps momentum, dragging his tongue through his spit and slathering down to the base. With the singlet now hanging around Daniel’s thighs, Mark has access to admire the lines of Daniel’s toned stomach. His hand crawls over the deep etches of Daniel’s abs while his lips draw around Daniel’s patch of pubes and downward. Appreciative kisses become starved drags of his tongues when he reaches Daniel’s hefty nuts. The wrinkled skin is still moist, Mark’s tongue is drenched in a familiar pungent flavor, salty and masculine, manly and _Daniel_. His free hand drifts down to palm his ignored bulge while he slurps around the ball in his mouth, groaning at the how indecent he feels – on his knees with Daniel’s teammates swarming around him, Daniel petting his hair as while diligently, gratefully tongues every drop of sweat from Daniel’s nuts until they’re clean and spit-polished.

Mark is gearing up for round two, but Daniel gently pulls him away. The smile on Daniel’s face is part cheeky, part strained. “I’m…on my last string here. Can I – would you be into it if –?”

“Yeah.” Mark is already nodding without a thought. He’s horny as fuck, slowly humping his palm while Daniel speaks. He’ll agree to anything as long as it gets his mouth back on Daniel’s cock.

Daniel’s eyes light up. Mark catches on when Daniel’s steps back and grips the wide base of his thickness, aiming it at Mark’s mouth and stroking his glistening length. At first, Mark just hangs his mouth wide open while feverishly jerking himself off, but Daniel’s hands have too much ground to cover and Mark isn’t all that patient, so he leans in to down as much cock as he can fit. It’s a pitiful amount, Mark’s thin lips are spread thinner just past the head, the blunt tip prodding the back of throat. His jaw hinge is at its limit and he’s trying unsuccessfully to subdue his ambushed gag reflex. Daniel moans at the wet wash of heat around his cockhead, the tendons in his forearm rile from how harshly he’s squeezing himself, egged on by the way Mark inexpertly bobs back and forward, slobber gushing around his cock and dripping down Mark’s chin.

By the time Mark remembers Daniel is a veritable firehose of jizz, his throat is already flooded with one, two, several goopy loads.

Daniel’s head is thrown back as he vigorously pumps Mark’s mouth full, cum sloshing in Mark’s puffed out cheeks until they’re filled to the brim. The taste is _awful_ , foul and bitter like Daniel’s never seen a fruit in his life, but Daniel is really fucking hot when he’s lost in bliss and Mark might be okay with having his throat used like a fleshy cumdrain – _might_. He tries to swallow everything Daniel unloads, throat bobbing with loud gulps, but ambition only goes so far and he chokes. Jizz spews from the corners of his mouth, his nostrils burn as some leaks from his nose. What doesn’t warm his belly slimes down his face and drips over his crotch, and that’s how Mark loses himself. His stomach clenches as he shoots lines of cum over the tiled floor and paints Daniel’s black boots white.

Both of them are breathing heavily when they recover. Daniel has strange look of awe when he looks down at Mark, who still has webs of cum between his panting lips. “Damn…I just wanted to like, cream your face or something. I didn’t think you’d –“

“I forgot,” Mark grunts and quickly cleans his face with the towel Daniel hands him. It _seemed_ like a good idea while he was in the zone, but now he’ll have the taste of Daniel’s dick in his mouth for weeks and his stomach feels queasy from guzzling a gallon’s worth of spooge.

“It was awesome,” Daniel bends over so his jolly face is close to Mark’s. “Never thought it’d feel _that_ good. I mean, it was my first time getting…ehm _,_ uh, never mind.” He straightens and plays off his rosy cheeks as if Mark doesn’t already know about the drawbacks of his endowment.

“Dude, that was my first time like, _giving._ I can’t believe I – _urp!”_

Before Mark can cover his mouth, a grotesque belch echoes around the locker room. Some of the wrestlers stare at him, impressed, while Daniel cackles his ass off.

After the wrestling meet is the quad.

Mark learns Daniel is an avid user of emojis, and the count of emojis in a sequence directly correlates with how horny he is, no matter how innocent the text. Mark still isn’t sure how a photo of a wasp’s nest coupled with a string of bee emojis led to mutual brojobs on the campus shuttle, but.

He also learns that, though Daniel’s never gotten a blowjob before, he’s a pro at giving them.

On the southeastern corner of the quad, shaded by the elm tree closest to the classroom building Daniel sprinted from, Daniel is dyeing his knees grass green while he gobbles Mark’s cock. He’s sort of vicious about it, every curl of his tongue and twist of his swollen lips gelatinizing Mark’s knees, and he throats like a damn _champ_. Lips clamped around the base of Mark’s cock, Adam’s apple bobbing as his throat squeezes the life out of Mark, none of the embarrassing gagging Mark does. Mark is a little jealous.

“Show off,” Mark whimpers and grinds into Daniel’s mouth, hands firm on the sides of Daniel’s head. Daniel’s eyes shimmer with pride and he’s far too adorable for someone in his position, kneading Mark’s firm ass cheeks as he slurps around Mark’s cock, spittle on his lips and Mark’s precum on his tongue. Mark doesn’t even get the luxury of reaming Daniel’s face, the hands fondling his ass tug him forward so he buried balls-deep in Daniel’s mouth on each thrust, his clenching stomach against Daniel’s forehead.

If Daniel’s ass-fucking is anywhere near as aggressive as his dick-sucking, Mark may need to say his prayers in advance.

“Shit,” he grunts, regretting that thought when it goes straight to his dick. “W-wait, I’m gonna blow, gonn _uhhhn~_ “ he warns, a familiar tightening in his muscles. Daniel pulls off and leaves his mouth open, tongue out as he roughly jerks Mark to an earthshattering finish. Mark spurts readily on Daniel’s waiting tongue and into his mouth, molten globs of spunk soaking Daniel's mouth and stringing from his top lip. Daniel milks Mark dry and licks the twitching tip of his dick clean, licks his own knuckles for any stray drops. When he’s done, he proudly opens wide to show off the pool of spunk swirling in his mouth, then swallows in one loud gulp.

As if Mark’s spank bank is aren’t already overflowing. “Oh my – c’mon, dude. Too much,” he mutters.

Daniel laughs as he stands up, the sound hoarse. His stiff cock tents his t-shirt, stretching it away from his torso. “Ah, shut up, you liked it. C’mere, give Danny a thank you kiss!” He captures Mark by the shoulders before he can duck away and plants a sticky kiss on his neck.

“Nasty.” Mark wipes the stain away with a grimace. A group of girls recline on the grass nearby while Daniel is snickering at Mark, one of them blows Daniel a kiss and he catches it like a football. Mark awkwardly yanks up his pants, too shy to be nude around girls even under the shroud of Daniel’s contrived curse. “Okay, so what’d you _really_ call me out here for?”

“What? I didn’t even tell you meet me this time.” He pouts, a model of innocence to someone who doesn’t know better. “I just wanted to show you what this tree looks like from my finance class’ window. Neat, yeah?”

A picture of a tree followed by a text box filled with leaf and wind emojis. Mark is no sucker.

“So you’re all good handling this, then?” He pokes Daniel’s erections over his shirt, the lightest pressure against Daniel’s cock, and Daniel whinnies. “Cool. See ya later!”

“W-wait! Wait wait!” Barely a step away, Mark flies back into Daniel’s arms after having his arm yanked out of its socket. “You’re seriously gonna bail? After I just gave you wicked head?”

Mark gives in easy – it _was_ pretty wicked. “What’d you text me for, huh?”

Daniel releases his iron grip and scratches his cheek. “Well, so, I was thinking about that time in the gym a while ago? When you guys came out for that training session, and you practiced with me – well, not _really_ , but – you were wearing those shorts and I grabbed, uh…you’ve got like, mega ripped thighs, yeah?”

Mark raises his eyebrows and looks down at his chino-clad thighs. He _does_ get a lot of compliments on his thighs and ass, mainly from Lucas. Apparently, he’s been at peak thiccness since senior year with zero effort on his part. “I guess? What about ‘em?”

The modesty Mark reclaimed only minutes ago is torn away again, along with his pants. The group of girls from earlier are giggling and Mark blushes, though he knows they aren’t looking his way. Maybe they _should_ be laughing at him since he’s naked from the waist down, bent over and anchored by the trunk of the elm tree, feeling damn ridiculous.

“Your buns are blushing,” Daniel informs from behind Mark once he returns from rummaging in his backpack. Mark glances over his shoulder and sees a large bottle of suspicious clear fluid in Daniel’s hand.

“Yo, you’ve been thinking about this _waaay_ longer than today!” Mark accuses.

Daniel sends him a lopsided grin. “Maybe.” He empties a palmful of lube into his hand, kicks Mark’s feet apart. Mark feels terribly exposed like this, wind caressing places it shouldn’t, and from the way Daniel is licking his lips and leering, Mark’s must be spread enough for him to see every tender bit.

A large dripping hand latches onto Mark’s inner thigh and slathers cool lube up and down the sinewy flesh, one then the other. The breeze is chilling, Mark shivers and instinctively closes his legs, but Daniel pries them apart easily and finishes the prep work.

“So this is like, a handjob but with thighs?” Mark pauses to think. “A thighjob?”

“Uh huh. Not that I dug around or anything.”

The sounds of Daniel hastily slicking himself up are near silent under leaves trembling in the wind and the animated chatter from the girls. Mark is grateful for the additional warmth when Daniel takes hold of hips and shoves his stiff dick between Mark’s slippery thighs, burning to the touch. The view of it beneath Mark is staggering, his own soft dick and balls sitting on top of Daniel’s oversized length. Mark isn’t small, but next to Daniel he’s miniscule, and he’s not sure if he’s heartbroken or turned on by it. Or both?

Daniel pulls back with little resistance resistant from distracted Mark. He whines, “You think you could…?”

“Oh, right, yeah, gotcha.” With Daniel’s length snug against his taint, Mark brings his knees close together and flexes his thighs. Daniel practically collapse against his back from the pressure of corded muscle around his dick and there’s a pleasant drag when he pushes forward again, a friction that tingles the sensitive skin along Mark’s inner thighs – Daniel is probably feeling it tenfold.

“Sh-shit.” Daniel wheezes, faces between Mark’s shoulder blades. “Bro, your leg days…must be killer.”

“Huh? I don’t work out,” Mark clarifies with another timely tensing of muscles.

Daniel throbs between Mark’s thighs and his thrusts start powerful, his rigid stomach sends ripples through Mark’s plump ass and his balls clap the back of Mark’s legs. Thin slats of elm bark dig into Mark’s palms as he holds onto the tree for dear life, his sneakers sliding in the grass from being dragged back and pounded forward at Daniel’s whim. The glide of Daniel’s cock is a pleasant massage under Mark’s balls, yet it’s not the reason Mark’s spent cock is twitching with aching interest.

The strength behind Daniel’s passion is a new thrill, a different experience for Mark, who hasn’t gone farther with another guy than hasty grinding in his high school bathroom. Being bent over, wrung around and used for someone else’s pleasure, it’s the same fire in his gut he felt when Daniel had him pinned to the floor, humping him carelessly and full-bodied, the promise of being wrecked behind the twists of his hips, and now is no different. The rough grunts and panting in his ear, the fingers bruising his hips, the decrease in Daniel’s restraint as he closes in on his finish –

Mark _wants_ this, all of it.

Even if it means never walk again – hell, _especially_ if he can’t walk again.

Daniel’s moans become drawn out and Mark indulges him, rubbing his thighs back and forth in an alternating rhythm around Daniel’s cock, an increase in friction that proves maddening for Daniel. After a few weak thrusts, Daniel finishes with a torrent of jizz that stains the tree bark down to its roots.

“T…totally worth the wait,” Daniel sighs and hugs Mark around the middle. He’s a cuddler, which would be cute if he weren’t so heavy and Mark’s legs weren’t wobbly from staying tense so long.

“Hey, c’mooon, dude. Get off!”

That weekend, it’s Mark’s turn to bombard Daniel with emojis.

His shared room is guaranteed free for the weekend with Lucas on a community service trip and he puts several hours of intense Google searching to use. A box of supplies is crammed under his bed, his insides are cleaner than he’s strictly comfortable with, he’s got on an old pair of shorts two sizes smaller than he ordered and over-the-knee goalie socks to pull extra attention to his ripped quads. After an hour spent rallying his courage, Mark lies down and hugs a pillow to his mouth, perks his ass off the mattress and dangles his red socked-feet in the air for a classy over-the-shoulder selfie. He attaches it to an innocent message:

 

_Mark Lee:_

  * _gonna b bored alone all weeknd haha so wyu2? :p :p :p_



_Delivered 9:29 PM_

 

Only after sending the text, Mark thinks his shot for a sporty-sexy look might seem like he’s hinting at a one-on-one on the soccer field. He’s typing out a clarification message when someone knocks at his door.

“No way.” Mark’s face scrunches as goes to answer the door. Daniel takes the shuttle to campus and Mark texted him less than five minutes ago, there’s no possible way he’s already –

“’Sup!” Daniel greets when Mark the door opens. He’s leaning heavily against the doorjamb and gasping like a beached whale, perspiration soaked into the collar of his mismatched sweat suit. “I…I brought…uh…,” he lifts the grocery bag dangling from his thumb and squints, “…Twizzlers.”

Mark eyebrows pull in as he accepts the gift. “Oh. Erm, thanks?”

“They’re pull and peel.”

Thankfully, neither of them is smooth enough to keep up the charade of tonight being any more than a dick appointment. They lounge on Mark’s bed and kill most of the Twizzlers while making half-hearted complaints about piling course work.

While he’s chewing, Daniel asks, “So, hey, just so I know I’m not dumb or anything, you didn’t text me for a soccer match or anything, right?”

Mark barely holds in his snort and shakes his head. “’Course not. I was kinda hoping you’d dig this look.”

Daniel fist pumps. “Sweet.” Then he closes in, knocking the bag of candy to the floor in his excitement. He starts at Mark’s neck and his plump lips trace the collar of Mark’s shirt. His hands make a clear path for Mark’s ass, circling Mark’s waist and tiptoeing down Mark’s spine for a greedy squeeze. Daniel’s hands are large but Mark’s cheeks are too ample an endeavor, firm flesh swelling between Daniel’s fingers no matter how fully he tries to cup them. Mark grins and climbs into Daniel’s laps so his greedy hands can fondle freely, ass hovering just above the lump hanging down Daniel’s left pantleg.

Warm breath fans over his neck, needles his skin. “Bro, your ass is like…art or something,” Daniel comments, mouth molded over Mark’s collarbone and words muffled. “If I knew how to – do poetic shit, I’d totally write about it.”

It’s the nicest compliment Mark’s gotten in a while, and he can _feel_ the sincerity from how Daniel toys with him, hands under his shorts and prying his cheeks apart just to let them bounce back together. “Huh, is it really all that?” he asks with a shy scratch of his head, unsure how to handle the gratification of having his ass admired.

Daniel pulls back and gawps at Mark, his world shaken. It’s adorable, maybe a little frightening.

Suddenly, Mark gets first-hand experience being in the ring with Daniel when he’s flipped over and set on all fours. Daniel is behind him, tearing down his shorts and leaving him exposed to that searing gaze. “’Is it all that?’ Seriously?” Daniel scolds.

“Well, how was I suppose to – _hoh!”_ Mark’s head shoots up when a puff of warm breath teases his hole. Daniel spreads his cheeks wide and follows up with swipe of his tongue, delicate and quick but _God_ does Mark feel it, so foreign a sensation that it stuns him. Another lick and Mark’s spine curves, another and his toes flex, then Daniel’s curious tongue slithers up and down his crack.

Mark’s elbows wobble and waver. “Oh my…woah…” He thought a few fingers in his hole was the height of pleasure, but Daniel is another level. His tongue is enthusiastic when it swirls and prods into Mark’s dark pink pucker, lips silken when he kisses down Mark’s taint and sucks on his balls, teeth voracious when they bite into Mark’s ass cheeks and nibble his thighs blotchy. Mark is helpless once that tongue is inside him, hungrily dragging over his walls and sending his face into the bed, groans muted by ruffled blue sheets.

Another blow to his remaining brainpower, Mark can hear and feel Daniel moaning into his ass. He looks underneath himself and past his dangling hard-on where Daniel’s horsecock is hanging out his sweats, finding slow friction in the mattress and soaking it with a heavy stream of precum. He’s hard as fuck just from eating Mark out and Mark has never felt so flattered. Just as a test, he reaches back to grab the crown of Daniel’s head, keeping it still while he grinds against Daniel’s waiting tongue, shimmies his hips so his cheeks jiggle around Daniel’s face. The reaction is better than he hoped – Daniel’s grip on his ass becomes bruising, his cock thrusts against the mattress with a sudden jerk of his hips, and vibration from Daniel’s groan rumbles through Mark. In retaliation, Daniel lays an unchecked smack on Mark’s rear and Mark yips in pain.

When Daniel sits up straight, his cheeks and chin are layered fresh in slobber. He sheds his hoodie and spreads Mark’s ass to aim a glob of spit at Mark’s hole, watching it slowly seep inside before following with his thumb. Mark is looser, softer after Daniel’s thorough feast and opens up easily, Daniel’s thumb sinking in to the knuckle. “Fucking hell,” Daniel curses, and Mark wants do the same when that thumb curls just right. “Can’t wait ‘til I can…”

He trails off too late, they both know how that sentence finishes. Daniel has been great about not pressuring him. Mark is appreciative, especially knowing now how much he wants this. He’s smiling a little when he says, “Quit waiting, then.”

Daniel’s thumb pauses.  He makes a confused noise and Mark can almost see the puppy-like tilt of his head. “Uh…wha?”

“C’mon, you think I wore this for a quick handjob?” Mark snorts, a cover for the nervousness bridling behind every word. “I’m game whenever you are.”

The silence lasts too long for how hard Mark’s dick is. He backs his ass up against Daniel’s hand to snap him back to reality. “Do you mean like…now? Right now? You’re sure? I’m not trying to –“

“Dude, just fucking fuck me already.”

Eagerness rolls off Daniel in waves. He babbles while Mark reaches under his to grab lube from his supply box. “O-okay. Yeah. ‘Course I’m down! But let me know if you wanna stop. Anytime, as soon as you’re not into it. Seriously, I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, chill. I can take it.” Mark pastes on a brave face to relax Daniel when he hands over the lube and lies back dowm, but behind the mask he’s cowering in the corner, murmuring sweet nothings to his meticuously arranged guts.

His courage builds with each slick finger Daniel slips inside him, one, two, then four stretching him out and stroking inside him, the initial sting replaced with muscle-spasming delight when Daniel teases the right spot. Mark remembers why he wants this so badly when he sees the shades of desire in Daniel’s eyes, the twitch of Daniel’s gargantuan cock when Mark clenches around his fingers. There’s something so tantalizing about a big guy like Daniel crumbling under raw passion, losing himself in pleasure, in Mark.

When Daniel withdraws his fingers, his attention doesn’t waver from Mark’s twitching hole. “So…uh, how do you wanna…?”

“Oh! I’ll – just…kinda…lay on your back,” Mark directs as they shuffle around and toss off clothes – not the socks, at Daniel’s pleading. Mark spent all week considering the logistics of Daniel fitting inside him and figures he’ll be safest moving at his own pace.

He straddles Daniel’s thighs, hands on Daniel’s knees and balanced on the balls of his feet. Daniel steadies his cock upright, dripping from an overabundant layer of lube. His cock has a wicked downward curve and Mark works with it, spread neat and ready when he lowers onto the tip, two misses before it hits the mark.

It hurts.

Like, _reeeally_ fucking hurts.

Even prepped by four of Daniel’s meaty fingers, less than half the head fits past Mark’s rim before he has to pause and stare at his poster of Romelu Lukaku for strength. Daniel is wide, he knew this from the get-go, wide from tip to base and never stops being wide. Mark exhales to relax, lets gravity take control, but the strain on poor pucker has his teeth clenching, fingers crushing Daniel’s knees, tears threatening to embarrass him – what kind of wuss cries from taking dick? He chokes out a breath when Daniel’s broad cockhead pops past his rim, a small win he’ll brag about for years.

“You all right?” Daniel checks, one of his hands bracing Mark’s hip and caressing it. He sounds almost as winded as Mark feels.

“ _Good!_ A-all good, man,” Mark squeaks unconvincingly, motionless until the searing pain in his ass fades to background noise, then he’s moving again, again, one slick inch and another before his body cries for mercy and he has to pause. He doesn’t have to look to know he hasn’t taken even half of Daniel, but insides are slow to adjust to Daniel’s girth and his thighs tremble with weakness. Mark moves at a snail’s pace, a mess of labored breaths and choked curses, face red from exertion and sweat dotting his hairline, and he only notices any progress when there’s a strange pressure at the bottom of his stomach, relentless for attention. He almost doesn’t believe it when he _finally_ slides home, seated on Daniel’s hips and wiry pubes tickling his skin.

 _“Fuck,”_ they both sigh in simultaneous relief. Daniel stayed impressively still despite the wet heat slowly sinking around his dick – Mark’s sure that’s a special kind of torture.

“You’re…a tough little guy. Holy shit,” Daniel praises with a soothing palm tracing Mark’s spine.

Mark has a smug smirk on his face while he shifts onto his knees for comfort, but the movement reminds of him of just how thoroughly filled he is, Daniel’s dick teasing spots Mark didn’t know existed. It readjusts the pressure in Mark’s abdomen and he looks down, bug-eyed, at the bulge distending his lower belly.

“Um…” Mark bites his lips uncertainty as he prods the bulge slightly, making Daniel hips twitch underneath him. “Jeez, maybe you _don’t_ fit.”

“What’s that mean? And how did you do that?” Daniel’s upper body carefully rises until he can reach around to blindly follow where Mark’s arm leads. He freaks out when he touches the peculiar dick-shaped bump and snatches his hand away. “Ngyah! What the fuck?! Is that…does that hurt?”

Mark shakes his head, more curious than worried. “Nah. Feels funny, but I’m good.”

“Oh. Cool. Then. Do you uh, still wanna go?”

In answer, Mark balances himself on Daniel’s legs and lifts his body, just a few inches so he can feel the drag of swollen rim around Daniel’s girth, and drops back down. Daniel mewls, hands flying to Mark’s hips, and Mark gasps at the weight shifting inside him. Daniel helps lift him the next time and he rises higher to drop down just as sharply, a loud smack of sweat-logged skin and the squelch of lube around Daniel’s cock.

The movement is fluid now that Mark is properly worked open, ready to be used. They find a smooth rhythm with Daniel’s guiding his body, his plump ass clapping and quaking as he bounces on top of Daniel.  When his eyes aren’t fluttering from spikes of pleasure, Mark watches his belly to see Daniel’s cockhead resurface with every thrust, a picture of how well his body molds around Daniel’s monstrous manhood.

They begin to slow down when Mark’s thighs lose strength and Daniel senses it. He rolls them over and lays Mark face-down on the bed, one hand under Mark’s stomach while his folded arm holds up his upper body. Daniel’s lengthy cock grinds against Mark’s sweet spot with each drop of his hips, deep thrusts so he feels the impression of his cockhead against his palm through Mark’s stomach. The rush of sensations overwhelms Mark, makes his watery eyes cross and his socked toes curl around Daniel’s ankles. He fists the sheets with pitiful whines of, “Yeah…yeah… _nnnh…yeah,_ ” punctuated by sound slaps of sweat-drenched skin. He’s already fucked out of his mind when he weakly tugs at Daniel’s shoulder, drags Daniel down so his full weight presses Mark into the mattress, so the bedframe shudders from the strength of Daniel pounding into him and his cock finds friction when his body is dragged back and forth.

Daniel’s voice is breathy and playful, muffled in Mark’s mussed hair. “You’re loving this, yeah?” he asks and Mark nods fervently, dumbly. “Knew you would. Knew…you’d love a fat dick in you.” He nuzzles the side of Mark’s head, cute as if he isn’t reaming Mark within an inch of his life. “Glad you got to be my first. I really…really wanted to fuck you up, Markie.”

“Shut up,” Mark groans because he’s already too on edge physicallly to deal with any more, and Daniel is nothing but _more_.

Daniel laughs and drives into him roughly, steals the breath from his lungs. “Your ass is so hot like this though, like you’ll break if I give you anymore.” He wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders, wide body surrounding Mark on all sides. He croons in Mark’s ear “Can I break you, Mark?”

Mark’s muscles are pulled tight when he cums, tremors run through his body and electricity through his toes, breath on pause. Daniel fucks him through it relentlessly, makes sure Mark empties his balls in a sticky mess, keeps him moaning until the last of his energy is drained.

Daniel follows quickly with Mark’s body constricted around his dick and erupts inside him. It’s a strange sensation, Mark’s insides drowning in liquid warmth, not terribly unpleasant for the first…minute. Daniel’s face is smushed into the back of his neck while he pours his gooey load in Mark, purring with such satisfaction it would be criminal for Mark to stop anything, even when Mark’s stomach starts to feel bloated and tight. Thankfully, Daniel dries up before it becomes painful.

“Wow,” is the first thing Daniel says once he’s back to his senses. He rises up on his elbows and Mark looks over his shoulder blearily to see the splitting grin Daniel wears. “That was…incredible. Fucking awesome!”

He pulls out of Mark slowly, mindful of Mark’s discomfited shudder, and rolls Mark onto his back. Mark isn’t terribly surprised to see the roundness in his belly from being bloated with jizz, and he’s way too tired to care if he looks several months knocked up. His eyes flutter while Daniel circles a palm over his belly, soothing a stream of jizz from his gaping hole until he feels comfortable again.

Mark dozes off from the belly rub and doesn’t wake until he feels a slobbery kiss on his cheek. “Wh – hey, what the hell was that?!” he flusters in shock, gawking at Daniel standing by the side of the bed. While he rested, Daniel already removed the sheets and found their bottoms. Mark’s skin doesn’t feel gross anymore, either.

“I don’t know. Was that weird?” He shrugs and laughs, but his pink cheeks give him away. He probably hadn’t expected Mark to wake up. “I just feel really good, y’know? Feeling great!” He flexes his arms like a cheesy dope and Mark shakes his head, wondering how he was convinced into letting this guy bang him.

Oddly, after the lights are off and Daniel is snoring with his face cushioned on Mark’s chest, Mark’s heart is still bumping a fire beat in his chest. The kiss is still on his mind, innocent and probably meaningless but so sweet Mark can’t forget it. He rubs his afflicted cheek, then frowns down at Daniel, drooling peacefully on Mark’s chest.

Suddenly, Mark starts to worry that he _hadn’t_ actually figured everything out, that getting banged _wasn’t_ the solution to his initial predicament. He tries to stop his brain from working overtime, but for once he doesn’t have dick on his mind and he can sort of start to see Daniel for…Daniel, and when he thinks on all the time they spent together, Daniel isn’t so bad. Actually, Daniel is kinda…kinda…

…oh.

“Ah, shit,” Mark grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept criticism tysm.
> 
> [@twt](https://twitter.com/reinefleche)


End file.
